Bed Fluff and Chicken Soup
by Hearts Desire
Summary: just a cute bed-fluff story that I decided to post. Shannon MooreKevin Nash


A/N- Alright. I am PLANNING on updating 'Undisputed' soon, seeing as I am about half way through the chapter, but I have been having this plot bunny forever and then I read the new stories by WWE Archangel and I had to do the new story instead. Don't hate, just deal, I should update 'Undisputed' soon!!  
  
Explaination: Okay, I am in love with stories that I like to call "Bed- Fluff". The story 'Jeff's Not Well' is an awesome example, and so is this one I read by Lady Fire-Eye. The basic point of the story is basically where you have a cute couple and one person is sick while the other helps him/her through it. I love them, you might not, but here you know before the story. And I'm telling you right now that it basically has no plot or meaning, just to be cute.  
  
*  
  
Bed Fluff and Chicken Soup  
  
*  
  
"Kevin ... "  
  
Kevin Nash looked up from where he was working in the living room and headed in to the bedroom where Shannon Moore was laying in the bed. He looked pretty horrible. Piled up with quilts, pale face, red nose, and a dozen crumpled up tissues in the bedside trash can.  
  
"Yeah, darling?"  
  
The low grumbling of Kevin's voice was a calming effect on the smaller blonde. Just hearing it made him at least a little bit happier. Although it was hard to be happy when your head is pounding like a jackhammer.  
  
"I'm out of tissues." Shannon whined.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't doubt it. You've gone through two packs in the last twenty four hours."  
  
Kevin reached on top of the dresser and handed the smaller man another pack of tissues. Shannon took them gratefully.  
  
"Thanks, Kev."  
  
"You sound horrible, Shannon. Do you want me to get you some soother or something?"  
  
"I don't know." Shannon coughed.  
  
Kevin sat on the bed and patted his young lover's back carefully until the harsh coughs subsided. Shannon sat back against the headboard. His head hit against it.  
  
"Ow ..."  
  
Kevin laughed slightly and ran his thick fingers over the hair where Shannon's head had hit.  
  
"Gotta be carefully there, Little One."  
  
"Don't laugh at me, Kevin ..."  
  
"You sure are a whiney one when you are sick, aren't you?" Kevin joked, getting up, "I'm going to make you some Chicken Broth and Noodle soup, rest."  
  
Shannon curled in to the heavy quilts and sighed. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his Christmas break. He wanted to be outside in the snow and the cold. he wanted to run up the hills and sled down them and throw snowballs and build snowmen. But here he was, sick as a dog with only Kevin as company.  
  
Not that he minded being stuck here with Kevin, but it would be a lot better if he was healthy and they could do something useful. Like sex, but Kevin insisted no because Shannon was sick. Even though Shannon probably wouldn't be up to it if Kevin had said yes, Shannon had brought it up anyways. He'd probably end up throwing up during the act or something unimaginable like that.  
  
Kevin always said that sex was the only thing on his mind and maybe he was right.  
  
It seemed like forever to the sick Southerner before Kevin reappeared in the room. He had set up a tray with two steaming bowls of Chicken Broth and Noodle soup, a couple of napkins, and a glass of water for Shannon. He sat the tray on the bedstand, then helped Shannon sit up.  
  
"Careful, will ya?"  
  
Kevin laughed at Shannon's light lecture, helping him sit against the pillows. He placed the tray over Shannon's lap and handed him a spoon before taking his own.  
  
"Couldn't you get your own tray?" Shannon asked, moving so both he and Kevin could eat.  
  
"Well, I just figured we could at least be a little romantic even though you are bedridden." Kevin explained.  
  
Shannon shifted his shoulders a little bit, showing that he was thinking about the idea but not considering it. He dipped his spoon in to the broth and tried to swallow it. But it was hot and it burned his tounge, causing him to errupt in to a fit of coughs and drop his spoon right in to the soup.  
  
Kevin helped him calm down again, handing him the glass of water, and waited for him to quiet.  
  
"This sucks." Shannon groaned, settling back.  
  
"Yeah, well, there's nothing you can really do about it. Here, we'll eat later, let me get you some cough syrup." Kevin replied, getting up.  
  
"No. I don't need it." Shannon coughed.  
  
"Oh very convincing, Mr. Moore." Kevin smirked.  
  
"I don't like that stuff!"  
  
Kevin left the room amidst Shannon's calls and got the cough syrup from the bathroom. He grabbed a new spoon and headed in to the room again. Shannon was still sitting up, his arms crossed across his chest and a stubborn look on his face.  
  
"You're taking it."  
  
"No."  
  
"It'll make you feel better."  
  
"I don't care. It tastes nasty."  
  
"You sound like a little kid, Shannon, just take it."  
  
"No."  
  
"It's only a spoonful."  
  
"YOU take it then."  
  
Kevin tilted his head to the side slightly. "I'm not the one sick and coughing up a storm."  
  
"You're just making excuses."  
  
"Shannon, you sound like a jackhammer and you are going to wake up the neighbors if you don't take this." Kevin continued.  
  
"You're ignoring what I said. And I'm not taking it."  
  
Kevin shook his head as Shannon covered is mouth with both arms. He sat down next to Shannon again and poured the thick syrup out.  
  
"I hate grape." Shannon muffled.  
  
"That doesn't matter, it doesn't taste like grape." Kevin joked.  
  
Shannon glared from behind his arms and turned away from teh taller blonde. "Not taking it!"  
  
Kevin ignored him and held the spoon out. "Come on, put your hands down and just take it. It takes two seconds."  
  
Shannon shook his head furiously.  
  
"Shannon, come on."  
  
Shannon shook his head again and smacked the spoon away from his face. Kevin dropped it and it fell all over one of the pillows. Kevin stood up quickly, making Shannon jump and causing the tray holding ths soups spill over. Shannon yelped as the hot broth seeped through the blankets and burned his leg.  
  
Kevin growled, trying extremely hard to maintain his composuer, but it wasn't working to well and his nerves were wearing thin.  
  
"Shannon, hold still for a second, will you?"  
  
"It's burning, Kevin!"  
  
"I know, I know, I'm getting it!"  
  
Kevin quickly put the tray aside and pulled the quilts away. Shannon's pajama'd right leg was drenched as was the areas of sheet around it. He was shaking his leg quickly to try and cool it off. Kevin rolled up the leg and looked at where the broth had hit it worse. The area was bright red. He put a big hand over it, feelign teh heat against it, but it didn't seem like a major burn.  
  
"Your hands are cold." Shannon said softly.  
  
"Sorry." Kevin let down the pant leg and helped Shannon up, "Here, go take a shower while I re dress your bed."  
  
Shannon nodded, allowing Kevin to get him some fresh clothes and help him in to the bathroom. He very dizzy, not that the hot soup had helped his steadiness at all. When he got out of the shower, Kevin had redone the bed and cleaned everything. Shannon unsteadily made his way back to the bed and let Kevin help him up in to it.  
  
"Can you shut off the big light, Kev? It's hurting my eyes." he asked.  
  
Kevin nodded, shutting it off, "Are you tired?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you going to eat before you go to sleep?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, I think you should, but alright."  
  
Shannon curled in to the sheets a bit more until all that was visible was his head. Kevin watched the little blonde from his spot on the chair for a little bit until he was sure he was asleep. He went back over to the bed and layed down as well. He wasn't worried about getting sick. Tossing an arm over Shannon's waist, he fell alseep, too. 


End file.
